


take only what you need from me

by beautifulpain



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Boyband!Louis, Eleanor Is A Beard, Indie!Harry, Louis' closeted, M/M, Multi, Nick doesn't love Harry, bartender!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulpain/pseuds/beautifulpain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's hopelessly in love and Louis' closeted. Maybe they meet, maybe they fall in love and maybe everything works out.</p><p>Maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take only what you need from me

**Author's Note:**

> Short intro to the story I want to write. This though, is written at 3am and I'm tired, also it's written on my phone and I'm Swedish and I don't have auto correct. Blame me.
> 
> I own nothing. Title from "Kids" by MGMT.

An empty bar, a lonely boy band member and a hell load of fruity drinks. This is how Louis spends his Saturday evening, and maybe it’s not his usual scene, maybe he should be at some cool party with his band mates, but he isn't. And it doesn’t suck, except it kind of does.

“Another Mai Tai would be lovely.” Louis waves at the bartender cleaning glasses.

“And they doubt your sexuality...” Someone laughs quietly behind him, so the bar clearly wasn't empty anymore.

Louis turns his barstool around and faces the person, a tall boy with curls on top of his head, and oh what a familiar face, “Pardon, me?”

The boy shrugs, "The magazines always talks about how they think you're actually gay and that brunette is a beard. If only they could see you drink those drinks." He smiles lightly before sitting down on the stool next to him. It's obvious that he's joking, but he _is_ right. He ignores the boys' statement and then smiles a little to the bartender handing him his sixth (or seventh) drink.

“Something strong please, Liam.” The boy grins at the bartender and then looks at Louis again, that’s a really familiar face.

“Bad night?” Liam asks him as he walks over and gets a flask of liquor.

“Got in a fight with Nick.” He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. _Nick, Nick, Nick_... Shit.  
  
“Good thing there’s vodka then, eh?” Liam gives him a little sympathetic smile. Harry just nods for an answer.

“Are you Harry Styles?” Louis suddenly asks, it wasn't supposed to slip out but Louis is drunk and this boy is pretty, it had to be Harry.

The boy nods as he receives a bottle of vodka from Liam, he guesses that Harry doesn't care for the taste of what he’s drinking like Louis' does. “Yes I am and you're Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis liked Harry, or, his music. It was different from his own bands which were more for twelve year olds and it kind of sucked, if he could be honest. Harry made nice music though, indie rock or something towards that way and he became _really_ popular through his boyfriend Nick Grimshaw who plays Harry's music on his channel at least ten times a day. That's why Louis listens to Radio One.

“I am...” Louis shakes his head and takes the whole drink in one go. He's still not as drunk as he'd like to be. He would love if he could just black out now and wake up in his bed tomorrow with a horrible hangover which is a reason to drink even more.

“What's up, pop star? Why are you in such a bad mood?” Harry takes a long sip from the bottle and of course he isn't even cringing at the taste. _Show off._

“Between us artists, I'm really sad because I like boys and I can't show it to anybody. Fuck my management, eh? Fuck Eleanor and fuck you for being openly bisexual.” Louis won't remember this tomorrow, hopefully. And hopefully Harry doesn't give a shit about money and won't sell this story. And Liam doesn't seem to care for anything else than clean glasses. Still, it’s never a good idea to come clean in public.

“Wow.” Is all Harry answers before drinking even more from the bottle, once again Louis notices how the boys swallows it like water.

“That was a joke.” Louis decides to save himself, “I'm straight, I just really like fruity drinks and I love Eleanor!”

“Yeah, yeah, I'm convinced.” Harry smirks a little, and Louis knows that he isn't. Of course he isn't.

“How about you, Curly?” Louis asks and raises his brows.

“Between us artist,” he begins, mocking Louis slightly, “I come here every night after my boyfriend is done hitting me and telling me how worthless I am. I've learned to drink vodka like I drink milk because of that and I see _that_ as a success!” He raises the bottle with an even bigger smirk, but it’s not in his eyes. Louis can’t really tell if he is serious or if he’s trying to make Louis feel better about his situation, he really can’t because Nick and Harry seems really lovely, at least that’s how the media portrait them. But the media also portrait him and Eleanor as a lovely couple in love, that’s also not true.

"Seriously?" He asks quietly when Harry has stopped smiling.

Harry looks at him, "'Course not. Nick and I love each other, like you and Eleanor."

Louis believes that. Because he doesn’t love Eleanor.

* * *

“Harry?” Louis furrows his eyebrows. After talking about life and laughed for almost an hour, you can consider Harry a friend right? Louis likes to be honest with his friends and he kind of lied to him before. He’s drunk and he can’t live with the fact that he lied to a _friend._

“Yeah, Lou?” He used a nickname, so yeah, they're friends.

“I’m gay… And this is also a secret.” He puts a finger to his mouth and makes a sch sound.

That's when Harry laughs and smiles with sparkly eyes, he looks like an Angel, “I know, Lou…” He pats Louis’ shoulder. ‘Course he knew.

“I don't know why anyone would want to hurt you, Haz.” Louis gulps, these are other things that also slips out when you’re drunk, “You have a really beautiful face.” That too.

Harry looks down at the table and clearly it is a tough subject even though he acts as if it isn't.

“I just wish I wasn't in love with him. So that I could leave him, you know?” He looks up and sips his lips together.  
  
“And I wish I was in love with Eleanor so I didn’t have to lie to the fans.”  
  
There’s a slight moment of silence before Louis talks again, mostly he talks because he _has_ to and he doesn’t want to make Harry feel even sadder.

“If you tell the magazines about me, I will probably sue you for everything you are and own.” Louis laughs nervously, not only did he come out to the most attractive boy he’s seen, he also came out to the guy who dates _Nick Grimshaw_ who really can't keep his mouth shut. He even outed Harry before he said it himself, ("Diana Ross, I'm Coming Out... That should be Harry's new single."). Louis' might be fucked. Hopefully not.  
  
“Pinky promise.” Harry grins like a child and intervenes his pinky finger with Louis’.

“Hey Lou, you know what would be… Amazing?” He says with wide eyes, glowing as if he just saw Santa and he's five. Louis doesn't even care that he changed the subject in the matter of half a second.

“If your theme song was Midnight City and your life was like a music video to that song. Can you imagine, though?" He looks up at the roof and he looks so amazed, “Hey Li, put on Midnight City, Louis needs to hear it!” He claps his hands together and catches Liam’s attention who sighs before walking over to the laptop lying on the other side of the bar.  
  
“I want this to play on my funeral. And wedding.”

Louis laughs and looks at Harry, maybe he should kiss him, or tell him that he at least wants to, or maybe just stare. Because Harry’s quite beautiful and they’re drunk. (He does the last one when Midnight City is playing and during Sweet Disposition Harry might be kissing him. It's lovely, really.)

**Author's Note:**

> It's short. But I will continue if you like it.  
> Midnight City is an amazing song, by the way.


End file.
